A Farfetch'd Transformation
by BlushLover930
Summary: Mary has wanted a Chimchar ever since she discovered it. Now starting her journey at the age of 11, she finally has her first Pokémon and it is... not a Chimchar. She manages to piss off her new Abra with her disappointment and causes it to use a power she never new was even possible.


**ok, so I wrote this quite a while ago and just now realized that I should put it up here (I'm a bit slow :P) so here you go. Hope you like it, reviews are always appreciated, etcetera, etcetera. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon! If I did this kind of thing would happen a lot...**

* * *

It all started when I was 6 years old and my parents got me a book for my birthday. It was a book of all the known Pokémon of the world. As I looked though it I found a Pokémon that I immediately fell in love with. It was a Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region called Chimchar. Ever since then I have been obsessed with anything Chimchar, and hoped that one day I will be able to have one of my own to train and bond with.

* * *

Now it's 5 years later and my obsession was still holding strong. All the other kids in my town left at the age of ten to start their journeys, but I wasn't really ready for it yet. So now at the age of 11, I am about to start my own journey. As I was packing a bag in my room, my parents called me down to the kitchen. Mom: "Mary. We have something for you." Me: "What is it?" [Excitedly] Dad: "Here you go honey. I really think you'll be happy with it." Then dad handed me a present box just big enough to fit in both my hands cupped together. Grinning like a maniac I took the box and put it on the table to take off the top. Inside was six empty poke balls and one filled poke ball. Me: "IT'S A POKEMON!" (in my head thinking " I bet it's a Chimchar!") Mom: "Your very first Pokémon. I hope you two grow a bond that no one can break." [Tearing up] Dad: "well, go ahead and call it out! I'm sure you can't wait to meet it."

* * *

And so I took the poke ball and threw it in the air, saying "come on out!" then the poke ball started glowing and opened up, a beam of light spilled out onto the floor, taking the shape if it's Pokémon. But… something was wrong. The light figure seemed bigger than I expected. And the shape didn't seem right. As the light settled down to reveal the Pokémon, I gasped. It wasn't a Chimchar. It was….it was…. Me: "An Abra! It's an Abra!"

* * *

Finally the time came for me to leave. I kept Abra out of its poke ball so everyone could see us walk away as a team. And when I say everyone I mean everyone. The entire town was there to send me and my new partner off. I gave everybody hugs and said goodbye as they told me good luck on my journey and to write often. As we walked away, I kept waving until I lost sight of them. For some reason, I didn't really think that Abra would understand what I was saying, so I started talking to it/ to myself. " I really am grateful and all that mom and dad went through the trouble of giving me my first Pokémon. I really am. And I'm sure we can learn to get along just fine, but I'm kinda disappointed. I was really hoping that my first Pokémon would be a Chimchar. It's not that I didn't want an Abra, I just wanted a Chimchar more. I mean, Chimchar is sooooo adorable and has awesome moves like flame wheel and flame thrower and an amazing ability like rage. I guess, now that I think about it, I mainly love fire Pokémon. Not only is Chimchar a fire type, but it's a monkey! I just love monkeys!..." and I just kept talking like that for five minutes. Then Abra suddenly stopped in its tracks. "What's the matter Abra?" looking at it I realized that it was glaring at me. You could practically see the fire and anger in its eyes. "What's wrong? Why do you look so angry? Do you want to go back in your poke ball or something?"

* * *

Just then, it snapped. It raised its spoons and began to use some psychic type move… on me! I felt myself being raised off the ground and then flung through the air. As I screamed I could swear I heard a voice in my head. "If you love Chimchars that much, then why don't you just.." but I blacked out before the voice could finish. When I woke up, I was nowhere near where I was before. The scenery wasn't right. There were plants that I have never seen before in my life. "Where am I?" just then I got a splitting headache. As I grabbed my head, I felt something weird. Fur? Slowly I held up my hands to examine them. They were all fuzzy! And my feet had opposable toes! From my spot on the path a saw a pond nearby and raced over to check. Looking at my reflection, I was so shocked it took a minute before it hit me. I screamed and it came out a screech. I HAD TURNED INTO A CHIMCHAR!


End file.
